


And babe I fade to silver, silver blue for you

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [5]
Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, I'm fucking dying, Loss of Virginity, Love, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Such a caring Babyboy, Tenderness, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, ask me to your room, babyboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: I got to get a message throughI don't know where we're goingI wrap my arms around your naked shouldersTake cover for the night





	And babe I fade to silver, silver blue for you

**Author's Note:**

> I got to get a message through  
> I don't know where we're going  
> I wrap my arms around your naked shoulders  
> Take cover for the night

_"Hey kid, how has the night been treatin' ya?"_

His very presence made her body turn warm and her head giddy, so she stepped in closer, seemingly like an acquaintance in the eyes of the rest of the world, a random girl his charm had effortlessly picked up and had turned to putty with his larger than life self confident and wicked smile. But both of them knew the truth, this was far from anything random and meaningless. This was raw passion, indescribable carnal emotions, and the feeling of needing someone so much your own person ceased to exists.

But she didn't wanna be too obvious, she got off on the notion that they had been sneaking around for quite some time. Nothing physical had really happened between them yet, but they had danced closely and they always kissed hungrily when they thought no one was looking. And they constantly seemed to find some way to touch each other, even if it was completely innocent and uncalled for in some situations. It just added to the tension that always seemed to vibrate and sometimes get so heavy you practically could touch it. Everything was foreplay between them.

 _"Can I bum a smoke?"_ She asked.

He offered her a cigarette and lit it for her with deftly fingers. He knew her name and that she could smoke and drink like a seasoned pro. Almost like himself.  
She had told him her age and it didn't matter. Not in the least. He felt born again with her, like a feeling of a clean slate that made him wanna erase everything up until the moment where her eyes first had found his - the moment where he felt his life begin.

But he also knew that her eyes begged for someone to hold her and to slow her down.  
It was almost as if she kept going on pure defiance and fright. He could see her fear plain as day even though her mouth laughed and her body always moved from one place to another. She was lonely even though she always had people around her.

Every once in a while her mask would unintentionally fall to the ground and she would confess in codes to him that she was afraid and that she wanted another life than the one she was swept away in.

 _"I'm so confused."_ She would say. _"I don't know how to behave when I'm with you. I don't know how to respond to your kindness."_

 _"Take it easy."_ He would say. Always in that soothing and comforting voice. Almost like he caressed her with his words. _"It doesn't have to be this way."_

  
***

And now they had bumped into each other again for the third time that evening, and he couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted to take her home with him. To make the fantasies come to life. But that was a big step for their relationship and somewhere deep inside he hesitated. The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he was afraid to cross that boundary, even though it had been begging to be violated since their first meeting, really. He was genuinely confused.

He longed to feel her naked body against his. He had been fantasising about her breasts all night and how his tongue brushed against her hard nipples, and how it would feel running his hand down her flat stomach and hearing her sweet moans as he worked his way lower and lower until he found that little peak of nerves hidden under her pink, slick folds.  
His blood had started pumping as his own dirty fantasies had completely consumed his mind and he found himself rock hard and so fucking horny.  
He discreetly placed his jacket infront of himself, feeling like he would spontaneously combust if he didn't get that release soon.

 _"Are you heading home?"_ He asked.

 _"Can't."_ She said. _"My roommate picked up some dude and they are probably fucking their brains out all over the apartment. And I'm **not** gonna be a witness to that."_

_"Wanna stay at my place tonight?"_

Her heart stopped for a second, before her mind caught on to what he'd just suggested, and she felt herself breathing unimpaired for the first time in a long time in the luke warm summer night.

 _"Alright."_ She said and took the cigarette from his lips and placed it between her own.

***

 _"Do you wanna beer?"_ He asked as she slipped down on the couch.

 _"Yes please."_ She said.

He went out in the kitchen and came back a few seconds later with a bottle that he handed her.

 _"Do you wanna glass, by the way?"_ He asked as he moved to the stereo to put some music on.

 _"Please!"_ She sneered. _"That's for sissy's!"_

He laughed and sat down beside her:

_"I'll remember that."_

She knew the reason he had invited her back to his place. She knew what was about to happen. And it made her very nervous, so she took a greedy gulp of her beer in hopes of calming herself down a bit.

He leaned back on the couch and gave her such a look that she involuntary clenched her kegel muscle and she had to turn away a little as she felt her cheeks grow hot.  
The sexual tension was heavy and palpable and she felt completely bewildered as she hadn't been in this situation before, she didn't really know what to do or how to behave. Her body instinctively knew that she needed him tonight and her mind couldn't stop projecting dirty, nasty images. She bit her lip.

 _"So...here we are..."_ She said.

 _"Yes, here we are..."_ He said and he reached out his hand to caress her cheek.

_"Tim..."_

He moved closer and before she had a chance to continue, he kissed her. It caught her off guard and she whimpered into his mouth when his tongue breached her lips and brushed against hers. He tasted even better than she had imagined and her stomach cartwheeled at his touch.  
She found herself being swept away in a rapid pace and tried with all her strength to snap out of it before it was too late. She wanted to tell him.  
He hoisted her into his lap without ever breaking the kiss and the way he groaned in her mouth made her almost climax on the spot.

 _"Wait wait."_ She begged. _"Wait."_

He released her at once and fell back a little against the couch. He was panting with an open mouth and it took him a few seconds to regain his speech.

 _"Did I hurt you?"_ He asked and licked his dry lips.

_"No no, it's not that..."_

She wanted to die then and there, straddling this gorgeous, sexy man that had an obvious erection protruding from his pants, and now she had to tell him that she was unbroken and intact. What if that would make him see her as "too young" and that all this had been a bad idea. She let her eyes wander the room for a few seconds, then she locked eyes with him:

_"I'm a virgin, Tim..."_

***

He calmly took her hand and circled the pad of his thumb on her skin after they had talked about it and the initial surprise had subsided. It wasn't a big deal for him really, but he still had to reassure her a little.

 _"Are you ok with moving this to the bedroom."_ He asked.

_"Yes."_

He moved to stand infront of her, gently reaching out his hand.

 _"You don't sound too sure, darling."_ He said and smiled warmly. _"It's ok if you don't, I'm not gonna push for anything you don't feel comfortable with."_

His gentlemanly way and honest assurance made her chest bubble and she took his hand without hesitating, letting him help her to her feet. She didn't have to say anything, her eyes spoke loud and clear. He smiled when he realised she gave him the green light, and brushed her over her hair and over her cheek. Her body willingly followed him after he gently had nodded his head towards the bedroom.

She never let go of his hand as he led her through the house and up the stairs, her heart was beating like a drum.

She sat down on the bed and watched as he lit a couple of candles around the room, and forced a smile when his eyes found hers. She felt confused, excited, stupid, warm and cold at the same time and her body must have tensed up, 'cause he sat down beside her and put his hand on her thigh.

 _"Relax, love."_ He said. _"It's not an exam, there's no right or wrong here, it's just sex."_

 _"Easy for you to say."_ She said as she touched his hand. _"You've probably done this a million times before."_

As soon as the words left her mouth, she realised what she had said and squeezed her eyes shut:

_"No! I mean! I didn't mean it that way! I just. You know...!"_

He chuckled and angled his body towards her and hooked a finger under her chin to lift up her face.

 _"You're awfully pretty when you're nervous."_ He whispered when he pulled her into the kiss.

Her body stiffened for a few seconds and her brain shut down, wiping away all thoughts, except for one: _"My god! It's really gonna happen!"_  
But still, she knew she wanted to give him all of her that night.

He gently pressed himself over her so that she reclined on the bed, never breaking the kiss as he moved to lay between her legs. He tasted so good and he was so soft against her. She moaned in his mouth as his crotch rubbed against her clit and she wrapped both arms around him to pull him closer.

If it had been anyone but her at that moment, he would have had the lady in question half naked by now, spreadeagled and ripe for his cock, but he knew he had to take it easy and exercise restraint over himself. So he settled for just kissing at that moment, slowly and gently easing her in to all this. He wanted her as relaxed and comfortable as possible.

After a few minutes, he noticed that she had gotten more self-confident and that she wanted to speed things up, 'cause her hands kept searching their way in between his legs and over his ass. Her fingers lingered over his belt as her mind and body searched for cues from him on how to take it one step further. She didn't know how to go forward from there and she didn't know she had the right to ask.

 _"Tim..."_ She moaned.

 _"Yes, love?"_ He whispered as he kissed her jawline.

_"I need you..."_

He groaned softly on her skin as he snaked his hand under her shirt and cupped her breasts, kissing her neck at the same time. She moaned again and writhed in pure exhilaration when he hooked his fingers in her bra and pulled it down, running skillful fingers over her harden nipples.

 _"Oh my god."_ She puled as her eyes drifted shut. _"Tim..."_

She started pulling at her own shirt, needing it off of her and to feel his skin against hers. He sensed her eagerness, so he sat up a little and helped her out of it.  
Undoing her bra at the same time and threw it haphazardly on the floor. She reflexively put her hand over her chest and slumped down a little.

 _"It's alright."_ He assured and laughed softly. _"It's just me."_

She smiled shyly as he unbuttoned his own shirt.

 _"Is it still ok?"_ He asked as he pulled the shirt off his shoulders.

Her eyes blinked a few times when his bare chest became exposed to her. Her heart sped up and she bit her lip. Everything she had been fantasising about since the first time they met, now slowly became revealed infront of her and she almost lost her breath at the sight of him.  
He was so incredible gorgeous and sexy, so sturdy and broad. He was even hotter than she had imagined, and a rush of energy struck between her legs. She got up on her knees and reached out her hands to touch his chest and stomach.  
Capturing her smiling lips with his own, he ran his hands up and down her naked back. Gently pressing her to his body.

 _"You feel so good."_ He whispered.

She leaned back and hooked a hand behind his neck to pull him down over her.  
Kissing passionately for a few moments before it escalated and he sucked and licked his way down her neck and to her chest, kneading her flesh with a feverish touch.

He got up on his knees, and started unbuttoning her pants, never breaking eye contact as he looked for the slightest hesitation in her eyes. She knew he did that, so she bit her lip and slowly shook her head with a mischievous grin. Telling him with her eyes that she didn't have a problem with him undressing her and to let him know that it was alright.  
She lifted her hips to aid him when he tugged the jeans over her butt.

She was now completely naked apart from her panties, and he just had to pause to have a look at her, running his eyes and hand over her supple, petite body.

_"You are so beautiful, baby."_

She closed her eyes and hummed a little. Feeling more comfortable than she imagined her first time would be.  
He laid down beside her and caressed her face. Even though he was aroused and completely wild for her, did he still give her the dignity and affection she deserved, gazing softly at her. His eyes would never leer on her in any disrespectful way, and she knew that.

He let his hand wander down over her stomach and kissed her breast at the same time and her moans were like heaven sent for his ears. He loved being the one showing her absolute pleasure and how her skin goose bumped at his touch.

He traced his hand down over her panties and softly caressed his fingers just under the waistband of her purple and black underwear. Kissing her lips as his fingers found their way under the fabric where he cupped her mound. He smiled a little, he didn't expect her to be shaved, but she was and he groaned his liking on her. She sucked in a sharp breath as he grabbed down on her and gently shook his hand, and she subtly spread her legs in a silent invitation for him.  
Without saying anything, he slowly pushed one finger in her, gliding in with ease as the state she was in acted as the best lubricant, and her pelvis jerked when he was all the way in.

 _"Are you ok?"_ He asked as he slowly moved in and out, feeling how she clenched down around him.

She moaned her response and nodded slowly.

 _"Does it feel good?"_ He asked.

She nodded again, and he pushed a second finger in her. He groaned quietly, she was tight around him, so he wriggled inside of her, curled and twisted slowly, loving the sensation of her warm and spongy walls clamping around him and he hoped it would not be such a shock for her when it came time for he himself to be inside her.  
  
He watched as she sucked air through her teeth and closed her eyes, and her hand that grabbed a hold of his arm. He gently thrusts his fingers in and out, carefully watching each flickering emotion on her face for a clue as how to please her in the best way.

She fisted his hair and pulled him to her lips, bucking her hips and puling in his mouth as he picked up the pace. He slid in and out of her a few times, then circled her clit and then back in her again. Her loud moans made him even more eager and he needed to taste her, badly.

 _"May I use my mouth on you?"_ He asked after a while.

 _"Yeah, ok."_ She whispered.

He delicately kissed her lips as he slid his fingers out. Then he smirked a little as the sheen of her slick glistened on him, and she watched with big eyes as he raised his gleaming wet digits to his mouth to taste her.

 _"Mmmmm, so good..."_ He purred. _"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."_

She giggled a little and he gently lowered her panties down her legs, then he shuffled down her body and placed himself right infront of her pulsating entrance, nuzzling his face against her and kissing her right where she needed it the most.

 _"Oh Tim..."_ She mewled.

Then he ran the tip of his tongue along her slit and she cried out with pleasure, and before she even had a chance to think, he pressed his tongue on her clit and swirled it around. Making her arch her back and press herself down against his face.

 _"Tim!"_ She huffed. _"That feels so good."_

Grabbing on to the back of her thighs to keep her still, he continued to lick and suck, teasing her with expert precision, gradually pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Watching with ravenous eyes how his actions made her body jerk and how her moans, sweeter and more sensual than he had imagined, intensified. It was sexier than any sound he had ever heard and it made his cock throb and pulsate violently.  
He groaned against her as he ran his tongue up and down until she cried out that she was about to come.

 _"Oh fuck!"_ She whimpered and fisted the bed sheets. _"Don't stop!"_

Thrusting two fingers in her again, he swiped the tip of his tongue over her clit at the same time until she climaxed in his face.  
Her orgasm was the most erotic experience in a long time for him and he felt like he was on the verge of exploding if he couldn't be in her soon.

He watched as her body slowed down and he saw how her cheeks had flushed to a pale red. He smiled. Her eyes had that lovely after-cum glow mixed with some sort of revelation, an awakening that one only get after that first time and that he had seen two times before.

" _Oh my god."_ She mumbled and rolled over to her side.

He moved off the bed and undid his pants. He ached for her, he needed the release that had been building for the last hour, his whole body screamed for her. He moved to the bedside table to retrieve a condom from the drawer, putting it on right away, then he climbed up the bed and to her, gently turning her over to her back and placed himself between her legs.

 _"Did it feel good?"_ He asked and kissed her.

She nodded with a satisfied grin and giggled when she said:

_"You're really good at that."_

_"I'm just glad I can make it nice for you."_

She smiled.

_"Are you ready for me now, love?"_

_"Yes."_

Propping himself up on his knees, he then took a hold of her hips with both hands and guided his cock to her entrance, circling his tip around her. Carefully watching her face and how she reacted as he breached her folds, then he moved to lay on top of her again.  
He started moving and she whimpered a little as he slowly entered her, so he trailed kisses down her neck and over her chest.

 _"Just relax."_ He whispered.

She mewled, and as his face nuzzled over her body, he bit her shoulder as he pushed himself all the way in, groaning on her skin as her walls had a delicious snug fit around him. She opened her mouth and gasped and he could feel her tensing up.

 _"It's alright, love."_ He said as he slowly withdrew. _"Relax."_

Her hands grasped his upper arms and she threw her head back against the pillow as he pushed himself in again, slowly, to let her adjust to the feeling of being stretched.

 _"You're so big."_ She moaned and squeezed her eyes shut.

Hearing this any other time would have been a real boost for his ego, but not now.  
Now he was more concerned with her feelings and the fact that she was in obvious discomfort.  
She felt so good around him though and he had to restrain himself so that he didn't come right away.

 _"How can I make it easier for you?"_ He asked as he slowed down, gently kissing her face.

 _"I don't know."_ She mumbled.

 _"Just let me know if you want me to stop,"_ he said, and planted soothing kisses on her, _"I don't want to hurt you."_

She didn't respond, but gripped his arms harder.

 _"Faster..."_ She finally whispered. _"I want you to go faster."_

He smiled when he heard her say that, he took it as a sign that she had gotten so comfortable with the situation to actually express how she wanted it.

_"At your service, my dear."_

Winking at her as he got up on his knees, snaking his hands under her butt to lift her up a bit.  
He looked down at his cock as he eased into her again, grunting from his throat as he inched his way in her. Her perfect little pink labia stretched open around him and his heart started beating viciously for many reason. She turned him on to breaking point and everything about her was quickly becoming highly erotic; the scent from her arousal, her delectable moans when he flicked his hip forward, her petite body that slowly moved with him and her eyes that would occasionally drift shut with a mixture of pain and relish as she gradually got more and more accustomed to him.

He sank his fingers in her hot flesh as he grinds his hip against her, loving the way her pussy squeezed around him, as tight as a fist. A whimpering little moan escaped her as he slowly became hilted all the way in her.

 _"Mmmm, my god....."_ She mewled.

 _"Does it feel good?"_ He asked.

She nodded, licking her lips.

He leaned back a little to have a better look at her, raising her slightly with his pelvis. He ran his hand over her, amazed and excited by the image of her pink and slick pussy taking his cock and how her breasts bounced up and down as he fucked her.  
The sight of her little pussy was almost too much for him at that moment, as he felt he was on the verge of exploding.

 _"Fuck, baby."_ His voice dropping to a strained whisper. _"You make me wanna cum so fucking badly."_

He flicked his hips again and she cried out. Finding it harder and harder to contain himself, he sucked air through his teeth, needing that outlet as his cock ached and tingled. He grabbed a hold of her, pushing himself harder in her. She winced a little, but told him to keep going. He placed his big hands around her thighs as he started thrusting faster in and out. Tipping his head back as he closed his eyes.  
Her pussy was very wet and hot and so narrow, it had been several years since he had felt that type of tightness around him, but his body hadn't forgotten that feeling and it sped up his need to cum.

 _"I don't think I can last for very much longer."_ He huffed and licked his lips.

She didn't say anything, so he picked up the pace and came only after a few seconds.  
He leaned back with a contented huffing sigh, his whole body was warm and relaxed and his mind was more clear than it had been in years. He settled on the bed beside her, caressing her hip and the curves of her body as they sprawled out together in weary satisfaction.

She rolled to her side and curled up next to him and he stretched out in a lazy repose, drawing her closer and covered both of them with the duvet.  
She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeats drumming under his skin, lazily wrapping an arm around him under the fluffy comforter.  
Quietly and calmly coming down from their individual high.

 _"You ok?"_ He whispered.

She nodded. Thinking this was far better than she ever hoped it would be. She smiled and a warm feeling spread to her stomach, knowing Tim would forever be her very first sexual experience.

She sighed contentedly and yawned:

_"Can we sleep now?"_


End file.
